mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Eirin Yagokoro/RicePigeon's version
The genius of the moon, Eirin's intellect is a true example of brains over brawn. Rather than relying on brute force, Eirin's arrows will lock down and slowly whittle away at the opponent. Strength means nothing if Eirin can plan ahead and outsmart your advances. ) |Image = File:EirinRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = Low |Lablink = Eirin Yagokoro/Ricepigeon's Version}} Gameplay Eirin is technically a five-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra two buttons for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, while is used as a shortcut for , as many keyboards do not permit for the input of more than two simultaneous button presses, so having players press a single button instead circumvents this issue, especially with Eirin's level 3 Hypers, which require button presses. Although Eirin is capable of basic combos, the combos it can do are rather limited, complicated further by the fact that unlike most of RicePigeon's other Touhou characters, Erin cannot chain its Normals into its Normals. Furthermore, Eirin has less Life than most other characters, making it somewhat on the frail side. What Eirin lacks in stamina and combo potential, it makes up for in keepaway. Many of Eirin's Specials, and even some of its Normals, cover screen space and can be used to prevent an opponent's advance; due to this, Eirin is best played defensively, using its Elixirs and Saturn V to punish an opponent's wrong move and then using its arrows to keep them at bay. The version of Eirin's Elixir poisons the opponent on hit, causing them to take damage over time, so that Eirin can concentrate on keepaway rather than direct damage. The version of Eirin's Elixir freezes the opponent on hit, leaving them open to attack and is very useful for punishing opponents to create openings. Eirin should never be played aggressively unless such an opening can be found. Another unique tool at Eirin's disposal is that its has projectile properties and can be charged; charging the arrow shots is useful for okizeme, hitting the opponent on wakeup. Eirin has two level three spellcards at its disposal, though can only choose one for the match; "Heaven Spider's Butterfly Catching Web" is mostly used as a combo ender and is useful for racking up damage on a knocked down opponent, while Leading God "Omoikane Device", however, improves Eirin's keepaway game, providing the character with extra arrows. It is interesting to note that while using "Omoikane Device", Eirin's usual Level 1 Hyper, "Genealogy of the Sky-born" will be replaced with "Omoikane's Brain", however, since Eirin cannot gain Power during this time, any Power gained will instead be used to power up the Omoikane Device, indicated by a numerical gauge. Once Eirin's Power is at maximum level, "Omoikane's Brain" can be used, detonating the device for a large area-of-effect zoning tool. A.I.-wise, Eirin uses a custom A.I. script that uses state trees to decide its actions. The end result is an A.I. that can seem a bit more unpredictable than most, giving a fair challenge. It should be noted that the A.I. will not use Eirin's Level 3 Hypers, though this may change in future updates. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Has slight aim towards opponent| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} }} | Homes in on opponent| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Requires "Heaven Spider's Butterfly Catching Web" to be selected at start of match Uses 3000 Power|}} | adds extra Requires Leading God "Omoikane Device" to be selected at start of match Power gains add to charge Can use Mind of God "Omoikane's Brain" at 100% charge Uses 3000 Power|}} | Requires Leading God "Omoikane's Device" to be selected at start of match Requires Leading God "Omoikane Device" at 100% charge|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Brawl Mugen Brawn Over Brains Trivia *Eirin's second generic winquote is a direct reference to Agnus from Devil May Cry 4. *Her fourth generic winquote references various male enhancement drugs such as Viagra and their potential side effects. *Many of Eirin's winquotes reference events that happen in Silent Sinner in Blue; Yukari winquote #1, Hong Meiling winquote #3, and Patchouli winquotes #1 and #2 are all examples of such. *As with many of RicePigeon's characters, Eirin contains at least one winquote that references the events of Touhou Rekkaden, not including any winquotes against Lie Meiling. In Eirin's case, Yukari winquote #3 is the winquote that continues this trend. *Eirin contains a piece of code that activates during Werewood's Beatrice's desperation super. Beatrice's cutscene during the super will be repeatedly interrupted with the sound of vuvuzelas, epileptic color flashes, and pictures of Eirin screaming in horror and agony, which appear to have been taken from various Touhou doujinshi. At the end of the super, Eirin will be restored to full health instead of her Life being set to 1, as would normally occur. *When using Eirin's "Apollo 13" hyper, there is a 3% chance that one of the space debris that falls down will instead be replaced by a Deoxys, accompanied with the message "The wild Deoxys fainted.", using a text box and font in the same style as Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. **The 3% chance of occurring mirrors the fact that Deoxys is programmed to have a base catch rate of 3 in all the main series Pokemon games, which is the lowest catch rate of all Pokemon species. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Three-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2014